kc_undercover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Avery Martin
Avery Martin is a minor antagonist in Season 3, and a recurring character in Season 4 of K.C. Undercover. She is the adopted daughter of Erica King and Richard Martin and the adopted little sister of Abby Martin. She is 12 years old and was the youngest agent for The Other Side before she switched sides. She currently is the youngest human agent for The Organization. She is portrayed by Zoey Miller. Personality Avery was mean and manipulative like her sister. When she became good she acted the way she acts toward her sister. In season 4 she is kind and nice to everyone, except the enemy. She was never nice to her cousin Katie because Katie tried to take over her life. Character History Avery was adopted by Erica King and Richard Martin when she was a baby. She has a good relationship with her sister. The first time she is seen is in Breaking Free. She freed Abby and Sheena, and they took over the other side. She made an instant enemy of Judy by saying Trudy is better. In Family Comes First, she gets jealous of her cousin Katie Martin who’s trying to steal her life. So she battles Katie which makes Abby worry about Avery, and get mad at Katie. In the end, Avery plans with Abby to end up in the same cell if they have to go to prison. They have a sweet moment where Avery tells Abby everything that’s bothering her, and they spent the end of the episode having fun in the cell. In Cousin vs. Cousin Part 1, she is sent to K.C.’s “mission sight” to distract her while Abby, Erica, and Richard take down the rest of the family. In Cousin vs. Cousin Part 2, Avery and her family are so close to defeating the Coopers once and for all, but K.C. turns Avery to help them, and Abby turns good because she trusts her sister. They end up staying with the Coopers while Erica and Richard are put back in prison. She goes on to become a recurring character in Season 4. Physical Appearance Avery is a small, fair skinned girl with blue eyes and medium-length light brown hair. She is the only one in her family with most of these features. Relationships Abby Martin Abby is Avery’s big sister, she has a great relationship with Abby. Abby always looks out for Avery, and is always aware of her sister’s well being. Abby will even stand up against their mother for her. K.C. Cooper She is Avery’s older cousin. At first they didn’t interact very much, but when Avery turns good, they hang out more and are shown to get along very well, well enough to make Judy and Abby jealous. Erica King and Richard Martin Erica and Richard are Avery's parents. They seem to care a lot about each other. However she, like Abby, gets disturbed by their bickering. She told them to knock it off because she could hear them all the way in the training area. ("Family Comes First") Sheena She was broken out of prison by Avery, and was convinced that she should join the Martins on their quest to defeat Zane and take back The Other Side. Sheena is often seen insulting Avery and saying she isn’t qualified because she’s just a kid and she’s not even 5 feet tall yet. Avery asked Abby if she ever found that scalpel (the one Abby mentioned to be looking for in Family Feud), implying she didn’t want to listen to Sheena the way Abby didn’t want to listen to her parents. Judy Cooper Judy is Avery’s younger cousin. At first Avery made an instant enemy of Judy by saying she likes Trudy better. Then when K.C. started hanging out with Avery, it made Judy jealous (even though she’s a robot), and she (and Abby) decided to split their sisters up. They become friends before Judy vs. Trudy since Avery mentions that both Judy and Trudy are her friends in that episode. Katie Martin She is Avery’s younger cousin. They have a horrible relationship, and throughout Family Comes First (Katie’s only appearance), Katie is shown to insult Avery and enjoy making her miserable. Katie always tries to make it seem like she’s the innocent victim and Avery’s the attacking cousin trying to intrude her life. Avery described Katie as “worse than the Coopers” which, at the time it was stated, was the worst insult. Ernie Cooper Ernie is Avery’s older cousin. They don’t have much interaction, but Avery seems to not have a very high opinion of Ernie as seen when she and Abby joked about Katie winning in a fight between her and Ernie. She and Abby are seen to make fun of him the way K.C. and Judy usually do. Marisa Miller She didn’t have as much interaction with Marisa, however when they were seen to interact, they seemed to get along. They are mostly connected through K.C. since they are both close with her. At first Marisa was skeptical because Abby said she was good, and the last time she trusted Abby, K.C. confirmed she was a traitor, and Marisa figured since Avery is Abby’s little sister, she could still be bad too. Appearances Season 3 * Breaking Free (first appearance) * Family Comes First Season 4 * Rise of the Assassin (face not seen, mentioned) * Cousin vs. Cousin Part 1 * Cousin vs. Cousin Part 2 * My Replacement?! * Judy vs. Trudy * Various other episodes after that Trivia * It is revealed by Judy that she is 4’10”. * She is 12 years old. * Avery was adopted into the family. * She was a spy for the Other Side until K.C. turned her and she became a spy for The Organization. * Since Katie isn’t actually a spy, Avery was the youngest spy for the Other Side. * She is a lot like her sister in many ways. * Avery is friends with the robot, Trudy. * Until Breaking Free hardly anybody knew she existed.